


猫咪是怎样叫的

by Bingshi250



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bingshi250/pseuds/Bingshi250
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Kudos: 14





	猫咪是怎样叫的

情感本身是美好的事物，金智秀握住Lisa细长嶙峋的手指，慢慢说出下一句话:“只要没人去干蠢事。”事实如此，然而这些字符放在他们身上，便显得不太合理，甚至可以谈得上滑稽了。  
  
现在他们在办公室，两个人的办公室。放课后，不良生才慢吞吞地，背着手走进来。其他老师都已经离开了，薄薄的窗帘和透进来的、稀薄的黄昏的颜色，屋内的气氛像纱，朦胧，不太清晰的情色意味。  
  
老师。柔柔的嗓音，好像猫咪的呢喃。  
成熟的女性故作没听见这一声呼喊，又或者其实听见了，作为回应，她站起来，去把门锁上。啪嗒。这样的一声声响，随之，学生凑上来，弯曲着指节，按住了老师的腕骨。好了，可以了。不是。今天也要吗？金智秀只是象征性地抗拒了一下，然后便抿了抿嘴唇，低声细语道，麻烦快一点吧。  
  
学生好像猫咪，还没阉割前的那一种，精力旺盛，脾气恶劣，有时还很懒散，可是又好聪明，掌握索求的技巧。老师本来就是那样的人，不那么擅长拒绝的，不那么喜欢展示软弱的，只需要有一定的依赖、少许的强硬以及必要的克制就能够猎取，用坚硬的牙齿、柔软的舌头。  
  
Lisa好像太喜欢自己了。第一次做，在教师的宿舍里。床上，金智秀躺在被单上，凌乱着制服，长长的手指贴着学生的脸颊，这么说，啊…第一次见面就这样想着。Lisa的发丝乱糟糟的，汗津津的，她用力按了一下教师的阴蒂，——不知出于何种心态的，对方被取悦到，难以克制地叫了几声，身体柔软，眼角沾上一道红，发出声音时的腔调带上了一点脆弱，像要哭。  
  
Lisa凑上前，把老师的声音吻下去，更像是吞咽，亲得又湿又黏。年轻人的第一次，没有技法，粗鲁又冲动的，焦急又不停歇。在金智秀的眼里，也很像第一次试着学习讨要爱抚而取悦主人的猫咪，尽管会被指甲抓伤，那样也很可爱了。  
  
…我喜欢我自己。  
  
小孩子这样说，又急匆匆地将第二根手指埋进阴道里，窄窄的巢，在被侵入后反而以宽容的姿态容纳下了所有的莽撞。金智秀被操得有些燥热，喘息也带着温度，选择的却是弓着腰，把头埋在金色的发里，她伸长双臂环住了初学者，双手覆在对方的背上，有些狰狞的弯曲着的指节，烙印下的痕迹却经由指腹，柔软地在对方的躯体上塌陷而下。

可是随后她又亲昵地吻了吻智秀的耳朵，声音柔柔的，说，我也喜欢老师。  
  
不聪明、不灵活，粗鲁可是又温柔，初学者的第一次正是由这样的矛盾组成的。

然而猫咪并没有这样轻而易举地深陷下去，如果是那样的姿态，反而像狗狗，忠诚、可爱、容易哄骗的。Lisa不是。

隔天，学生在金智秀上完课后，假借着提问题的名义走到讲台桌上，这样问道:老师为什么不拒绝我呢？  
  
老师以前同我说，‘当我们谈论师生恋的时候，我们谈论些什么。’老师是正人君子，又或者是大和抚子，把自己摆在了道德旗帜的位置上。  
  
老师以先锋者的姿态以及教育家的目光看待我，前一天还在明确表示，说Lili，我并非不爱你，我只是不想浪费自己的思虑，不想把愁绪交给一个和我不会有未来的人。  
  
老师讲到，情感本身是一件美好的事物，只要没有人去干蠢事。以此来拒绝我的告白，可是老师自己也憧憬我这样的思慕。  
  
老师为什么要同我做呢？  
  
甜腻的嗓音，比起蛋糕更像是武器。她幻想初次见到这个学生时的场景，好像那时候也是擅长撒娇的，尽管眼神和身体都十分锋锐。  
  
——“智秀。”  
  
Lalisa以直呼其名的方式打断了她的分心。  
  
啊。Lisa。金智秀反应过来:这样畸形的，不正确的——她作为年长者，至今仍这样认为的一段关系，已经保持了两个月。正常的恋人关系。最近她们好像有一些纵欲过度了，金智秀想应该早点提出节制，不过至少不会是今天。  
  
现在他们是这样的一种姿势呢，她这么想的时候，突发地觉得有一些诡异的乐趣，尽管这也并不是第一次。Lisa把金智秀抵在门板上，正在从背后慢慢地解开对方胸前的纽扣。雪白制服上面，一直系到了脖子的黑色纽扣。  
  
大概是因为扣子太小了，年轻学生从背后解起来，有点费劲。过分修长的手指纠缠在一起，好几次让纽扣从指缝间滑落。失败了几次后，对方开始有点急躁了，动作也愈发粗鲁起来，贴着智秀侧乳的手臂大幅度地动起来。猫咪正是没有耐心这点并不那么让人满意。  
  
“好了，”智秀咯咯地笑着，带着取笑的意味，说：“我来吧。”  
对方用头发蹭了蹭她的耳朵、脸颊还有脖子，哼哼了几声，以示不满。  
  
“最近的作业有好好完成吗？”  
“我都上交了的。”Lisa拧起眉毛。  
“啊，那个，”智秀说：“可是，我听其他任教老师说——”  
年下将两排牙齿咬在一起，鼓了鼓脸颊。  
“不是进步了吗？”  
  
Lisa颇有一些赌气意味地低下了头。智秀习惯了散发，现在肩颈那块的头发被搞得乱糟糟的，还有好几绺和金发缠在了一起。扣子解开后，非常理所当然地，制服也被解开了，往下褪了一点，露出肩膀来。…喂，你在吃头发吗。智秀察觉到对方正用牙齿轻轻咬着肩膀，甚至将一些黑发沾湿后，有些无奈地笑道。

迫切留下纹印，这样的一种情绪，似乎是出自年轻人的执拗。好在牙齿只是轻轻地咬在肩胛骨附近的软肉，除却偶尔犬牙陷下时带来的短暂疼痛外，就仅仅只是一些微小的酥麻感。对此，金智秀也并不是很在意。身体其实也谈不上太敏感，也是在Lisa有些着急地将文胸往下推之后，才稍微地有了一点正在做爱的实感。此前，更多的感觉像是小动物在舔舐着她的肌肤。

…叫声是在敏感带终于有人涉足后发出的，智秀本想呻吟，发出寻常人做爱时会发出的声音。然而Lisa这次实在是太急功近利了，有些粗鲁地把黑色的文胸往下拽后，还用膝盖顶开了教师原先闭合的双腿。—Lisa…她把喘息与呻吟换成了呼喊。

怎么了，姐姐。对方很照顾她，很少在做的时候喊老师。这样子我会腿酸，智秀说。悄悄地把被手从门上收回来。那么我们像以前那样做吗？学生问。

她果然把腿立直，收回了膝盖，往后几步坐在了智秀的椅子上。过来吧，姐姐。Lisa这样说。

像这样随处可见的、每一天都会有的黄昏，慢慢地将办公室拖进沉闷的氛围了，晚霞暗沉沉的。

…抱歉啊，又在办公室和姐姐做了。在手指插入后才这样说，比起道歉更像是调笑吧。金智秀的膝盖抵着Lisa并拢着的双腿外的狭小空间，一边喘气，一边因为对方的动作耸动着肩膀。

现在她身上的制服已经凌乱到不堪的程度了，斜斜地挂在手肘往下那一片狭窄的皮肤处，背部裸露了一大片，能摸到的只有光滑的肌肤，以及背后散开的、随时都要掉落的内衣扣。

已经知道了不对还要说出来吗？金智秀抬起腰，让含着的食指更进一步，有些潮湿的黑漆漆的头发散在学生的眉骨附近。她好像并没有暗示的意味，Lisa却能自作聪明，又埋进去一根手指。

不是这个问题。Lisa说。  
那是什么呢？本来，在办公室做就不方便。Lisa，门已经锁上了，也没有什么所谓的刺激感。  
我没有想这么多。我只是、想要摸姐姐，很突然的。姐姐和我做，不也是因为这样的心情吗？  
我不是的。我不跟你辩论。  
那我会当成姐姐在默认。Lisa吻住了她。承认也没什么不好的，我知道姐姐喜欢我…

蛮不讲理，可是又无法反驳，光是撒娇的姿态就很难不让人服软。智秀只能叹了口气，不再说话。在做爱时发表这通看起来高深的言论本来就毫无意义、败坏情趣。她闭嘴了，全心全意去迎合学生的进攻。如今正有两根手指在她的体内，正被她含着，缓缓地消化成情欲带来的快感，或者更多是变成那样一个她不太愿意承认的东西:爱。

她老是在做爱时千方百计地给自己寻找辩词，倘若你真的负责任，又怎么会跟自己的学生上床呢。金智秀老是这么想，她们之间隔一个大学，一个研究生，外加几年社会阅历，她诚心觉得不太靠谱，又难以抗拒，末了自己都觉得滑稽。得了吧！高潮的时候她支撑着有些发软的身子和学生接吻，认命地叹气，唉，命运真是揶揄人啊。可是你怎么能拒绝一只猫咪。


End file.
